The basic function of a carburetor is to provide an intimate mixture of fuel and air for consumption by an internal combustion engine. Efficiency of mixing depends upon atomizing the fuel into minute particles. Large particles, or droplets, allow some of the fuel to avoid contact with air in the combustion chambers of the engine and thus to go through the engine unburned.
The typical modern carburetor provides a duct through which air is drawn by the pumping action of the engine and atomizing is accomplished by delivering fuel in liquid form through a small nozzle to the center of the air stream. Owing to a vacuum which is created in the vicinity of the nozzle by the movement of the air, the fuel is drawn out of the nozzle, separated into droplets and carried into the engine.
It is found, however, that this method of mixing is not perfect. Certain air to fuel ratios are considered optimum for achieving an efficient burning of the fuel-air mixture. For example, fourteen parts air to one part gasoline is considered to be an excellent air to fuel ratio. But considering that with the prior carburetor systems some of the fuel remains in too large of droplets to mix with the air sufficiently to burn in the combustion chambers, the carburetor is usually adjusted to provide an overabundance of fuel to the engine. This causes waste of the fuel and usually causes the discharge of pollutants into the atmosphere through the engine exhaust system. Even with carburetors that are in proper operating condition, exhaust analyses show that a significant portion of the fuel is never burned. With the current and ever increasing concern with the shortage of fuels, and the dangers of air pollution, it is becoming urgent to reduce fuel waste and reduce the exhaust of pollutants to the atmosphere.
Numerous prior inventors have attempted to address this problem in the past. Many designs of devices have been proposed for more thoroughly atomizing the fuel after the air-fuel stream exits the carburetor. It is known to place a vaned rotor in the area between the carburetor and the manifold, and that such a rotor, so located, will serve to more thoroughly atomize the fuel. However, such prior art devices have many practical limitations.
One basic problem with inline devices as are known in the prior art is that the unit disposed between the carburetor and the manifold elevates the carburetor further above the engine. This disrupts all of the plumbing to the carburetor. But more importantly with today's compact engine compartments there is usually not sufficient room to elevate the carburetor without interfering with the closing of the engine compartment's hood. This is increasingly a concern with more emphasis being placed on an aerodynamically efficient exterior body shape.
Another limitation with prior art devices relates to their durability. It can be appreciated that there are significant forces at play in a rapidly spinning rotor assembly. Frictional forces generate sufficient heat that most prior art rotors seize up after a relatively short service life. These problems are compounded by vibration that occurs readily if the rotor is at all out of balance. With prior art rotors having vanes stamped out of sheet metal, balance and durability problems are common. Further, the assembly is in a constant solvent environment (gasoline) and this precludes most common bearing arrangements, and prohibits many materials from being useful as bushings.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a rotor assembly for improving the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
Another object is to locate said rotor assembly in the manifold of the engine.
Yet another object is to have no need for elevation of the carburetor in the installation of the rotor assembly.
A further object is to provide a machined rotor so that balance is improved.
Yet another object is to provide a long wearing bushing assembly.
Still another object is to simplify the structure and installation of the motor assembly into an existing engine.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent as the specification and claims proceed, taken in conjunction with the drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiment.